Random Drabbles
by allyxocorbin
Summary: Unrelated drabbles of less than 1000 words. Rated M to be safe. No slash, incest, etc.
1. Introduction

Every now and then I get an idea for a short scene and it doesn't fit in with any story I'm writing. So I created this story page so I could write them as drabbles and post them for you guys to read.

There will be no romantic incest or slash couples; though there may be some friendship type scenes eventually.

(# indicates where it's posted here on )

2. I Kissed A Girl – _Chad, Taylor, Gabriella & Troy _(Rated T)

3. 97 Days - _Chad & Troy_ (Rated K+)

4. Jump In! - _Chad, Troy, Gabriella and ??_ (Rated T)

5. Saturday Afternoon - _??_ (Rated K)

6. Senior Prank - _Chad, Taylor, Troy & Gabriella_ (Rated K)

7. Lunchtime Discussion - _Chad, Taylor, Jason _(Rated T)

8. Monopoly - _Chad, Sharpay_ (Rated T)

9. His Body - _Chad, Sharpay_ (Rated M)

10. Valentine's Day - _Chad, Sharpay_ (Rated K+)

11. Exposed - _Chad, Sharpay_ (Rated M)


	2. I Kissed A Girl Rated T

_Author's Note_: I'm slightly addicted to this song, it's so darn catchy. I was in the car this afternoon when this scene came into my mind and I just couldn't help but right it. It's not meant to be offensive or put anybody down, so please don't take it that way. I just wanted to have some fun with the song and my favorite HSM characters (Chad & Taylor). Enjoy!

Stars: Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy

Rating: T

Word Count: 503

* * *

**I Kissed A Girl**

"Turn it up!" Taylor McKessie called to her best friend, Gabriella Montez, as they sped down the high way with their boyfriends Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton.

Gabriella did as she was told and soon both girls were singing along and dancing to Katy Perry's song "I Kissed A Girl."

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

"I love that song," Taylor gushed after the song ended.

"Me, too," Gabriella grinned.

"I wouldn't mind it," Taylor's boyfriend Chad muttered.

"What was that?" She asked, looking at him.

"I said I wouldn't mind it," he repeated.

"You wouldn't mind what?" Taylor had a feeling what he was going to say, but she wanted to make sure.

"If you kissed a girl," Chad said, he glanced at his friend for help, but found Troy focused on the road. "Like Gabriella or something."

"You want me to kiss Gabriella?"

That caught Troy's attention and Chad saw his friend's eyebrows raise.

"Yeah," Chad scratched the back of his neck, he wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was going. "I mean, it'd be kinda hot."

"Just because we like the song doesn't mean we're actually interested in kissing girls," Gabriella pointed out, turning around to join Chad and Taylor's conversation. "I mean, that would be like you and Troy kissing."

Chad and Troy both threw up a little in their mouths.

Taylor grinned at her boyfriends response and said, "So we'll make a deal with you, you and Troy kiss then Gabriella and I will."

"FUCK NO!" Chad and Troy exclaimed at the same time.

Taylor and Gabriella laughed.

"That's disgusting," Troy shuddered. "The idea of kissing Chad makes me want to throw up."

"Love you, too, man," Chad rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Troy said. "It's just gross, two guys kissing, especially when it's me and some other guy."

"Oh, but I think it would be kinda hot," Gabriella teased. "I can just hear the song now."

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_

_The taste of his cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a boy just to try it_

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

"And you're done," Troy cut her off before she could sing more.

"I agree, let's play something about guys kissing girls," Chad agreed.

"You brought this upon yourself, Chad," Taylor stated.

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Sorry."

"I forgive you," Taylor replied. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "By the way, I _would_ mind if you didn't mind that I was kissing somebody else." She winked at him then leaned her head against his shoulder.

_Lyrics from Katy Perry's song "I Kissed A Girl"_


	3. 97 Days Rated Kplus

Yesterday I decided to count down how many days were left until HSM3 and it was 98 and I planned to write this yesterday, but it never happened. So today since there are only 97 days left, here's this little drabble. I'll probably do some more like it as October 24 gets closer. Please review!

Stars: Chad, Troy

Rating: K+

Word Count: 249

* * *

**97 Days**

"97 days," Chad Danforth said to his best friend, Troy Bolton, as they played basketball in Troy's backyard.

"What?" Troy stopped dribbling long enough for Chad to steal the ball.

"97 days," Chad repeated as he attempted a three-pointer, only to have it blocked by Troy.

"I heard you the first time," Troy said as he held onto the ball. "But what's so special about 97 days?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you," Chad retorted as he tried to steal the ball.

"Well it can't be your relationship with Taylor, because you don't have one-"

"I do, too, it just so happens we've been _officially_ dating for three weeks."

"Yeah and thank god you officially asked her, I was getting sick of hearing she and Gabriella complain about how you were being stupid."

"What about me having to hear them complain about you being a jerk?"

"You were complaining more than they were."

"Whatever."

Chad successfully stole the ball from his best friend and made a layup.

"Damn it, Chad, just tell me what's in 97 days," Troy demanded after they'd each made a few baskets and were taking a water break.

"Graduation," Chad said as twirled the ball on his finger. "In 97 days we'll be high school grads."

"97 days?" Troy said in disbelief. "Wow."

"I know, it seems like an eternity from now, huh?"

Troy nodded.

"Alright, Captain, let's play again," Chad ran out to the court and Troy followed.


	4. Jump In! Rated T

So this drabble features a scene idea that has been rolling around in my head for about a month. I tried writing a short story with it in it, but I'm not sure how I feel about the short story yet... but I really wanted to write this scene... so who knows, it just may end up in one of my stories.

Stars: Chad, Troy, Gabriella and ?? (I'll let you guys decide who the narrator is)

Rating: T

Word Count: 540

* * *

Jump In!

It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

We were sitting around the fire place telling stories about the crazy and stupid things we had done during the first 18 years of our lives when somebody suggested that we should take advantage of the warm evening and the private lake access. It started snowballing from that point on.

First, we were going to jump in fully clothed. That became in our underwear and finally to our birthday suits-that was one of the guys' ideas, I'm sure.

Gabriella and I thought they were just messing around-just coming up with hair brain schemes for the thrill of it. But they were serious. They really wanted to jump off the dock into the dark water below completely naked.

"You have to come," Chad begged after I told him I wasn't skinny dipping. "Gabriella's gonna jump, right?"

Gabriella chewed on her lower lip as our eyes turned to her. "I don't know," she finally said.

"Come on, where's you're sense of adventure?" Her boyfriend Troy asked, his voice becoming the one he used to rally his teammates before a big game.

"I'll do it, if you do it," I told her.

She chewed her lip a little longer, pondering what to do, then finally nodded.

"YES!" The guys exclaimed and high fived each other.

"Last one in the water has to make breakfast!" Chad yelled before he took off towards the door with Troy on his heels.

Gabriella and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. _Boys_. After grabbing towels, we made our way down to the waters edge and watched in amusement as the guys jumped around on one foot as they tried to take off their pants.

Finally free, Troy was the first to race down the dock and soon both boys were jumping into the water with hollers.

I took my clothes off one at a time and folded them into a nice, neat and easy to find in the moon light pile. Since I had already taken my contacts out for the night, I set my glasses on top of my clothes then used my arms to cover my body as I headed for the edge of the dock.

"WOOHOO, LOOKIN' FINE, BABY!" Chad called as I neared the end of the dock. I took a deep breath before I launched myself into the air and into the deceivingly cold water. My teeth were already chattering as I swam over to where Chad was waiting in the waist high water. I reached him in time to hear Gabriella's splash, but stayed in a crouched position as to not expose myself.

Gabriella same over to Troy and I could hear her teeth chattered.

"That was a rush!" Chad cheered. "We should do it again."

"You two go ahead, I'm going back in the house," I said.

"Party pooper," he said before he and Troy made their way to the steps and climbed out of the lake one by one. They shared a few brief words, then instead of going back to the dock, they grabbed our clothes and towels and raced into the house.

"When I get my hands on him-"

"-he is so dead," Gabriella finished.


	5. Saturday Afternoon Rated K

_Author's Note_: So I got the idea for this story when I was watching Ask This Old House and they were talking about electric lawn mowers and I got this image of Corbin Bleu shirtless, sweaty and mowing the lawn on a hot summer day... so I decided to write a drabble and I decided not to name either the girl or the guy in the story so it's really open ended... so while I was thinking Corbin (Chad) and okay... I won't lie _me_... you could see anybody you wanna see hahaha... anyway... enjoy :-D

Stars: Any HSM guy and any HSM girl

Rating: K

Word Count: 205

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon**

The early afternoon's rays were hotter than the TV weather man had predicted, he was sure about it.

Sweat dripped from his body as wiped his forehead with his arm. He hated mowing the lawn. He pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head then tossed it onto the deck, letting the sun beat down on his sweaty skin before he started the lawn mower up again. His muscles flexed as he pushed the heavy gas guzzler over hadn't-been-green-since-spring grass.

Finishing the last strip of grass, he shut off the mower and smiled when she came out of the house dressed in a pair of hot paints and a flowered spaghetti top shirt. She held up a glass of lemonade then smiled.

A smile on his face, he ran up the steps of the porch and wrapped his arms around her. She was the reason he willingly mowed the lawn every Saturday. She giggled as his lips met hers briefly then she pushed him away.

She handed him the cold drink then sat down on the porch swing, patting the spot next to her. With a smile he joined her and sipped his drink as she breathed in the sweet scent of freshly cut grass.


	6. Senior Prank Rated K

_Author's Note_: With less than a month to go before HSM3 comes out in theaters I was trying to think of what type of drabblish story I could write about it. Then the idea of somebody doing a senior prank at East High came to my mind and I was like "That's perfect!" Though I will say, I'm not advocating for senior pranks and if your high school is like the one I graduated from (nearly 5 years ago, yikes!) if you're caught for pulling a senior prank you could find yourself uninvited to walk at graudation...fair warning :-D

Stars: Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella

Rating:K

Word Count: 413

* * *

**Senior Prank**

Red bubbly foam cascaded over the sides of the fountain and all over the front path of East High. Students and staff had gathered around-at a safe distance as to not discolor their clothing-gawking at the unoriginal senior prank.

"Dude, this is awesome," Chad Danforth heard a lower classman state. "Who ever did this is my idol."

Next to Chad, his best friend Troy Bolton just rolled his eyes. "He obviously wasn't here when last year's seniors camped out on the lawn then slept in."

"Or when the seniors before them turned the faculty parking lot into a used car lot," Chad smirked.

"That was a great one," Troy nodded. "So who do you think did this?"

"I do-" Chad stopped when moment in a second floor classroom caught his eye. He could make out two figures and he knew that room was the chemistry lab. "I think I know. Come on."

"What? How?" Troy asked as he hurried after his best friend. "Chad, wait up! Where are we going?"

Chad weaved in and out of the students in the hall and took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the second floor, he made a beeline for the chemistry lab and threw open the door, causing the occupants-two girls-to look up from their textbooks.

"A little late to be doing your chemistry homework, isn't it, Tay?" He asked as he looked at his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, and her best friend Gabriella Montez.

"We're just comparing answers," Taylor replied. "What are you two doing in the chemistry lab; I thought you said you were allergic."

"We came to find you guys since you were missing all the excitement outside," Chad said as he walked over to her.

"What's happening outside?" Taylor asked, playing dumb.

Chad set his hands on her desk and leaned in. "I saw you in the window, Tay," he said. "And, hey- is that a red spot on your shirt?"

"Where?!" Taylor shrieked.

"Kidding," Chad smirked as he snatched her purse. "But something tells me I'm going to find-" he stopped and pulled out two empty ziplock bags-one with an empty red food coloring bottle and the with powdered laundry soap residue.

Taylor's face paled and she looked from her best friend to her boyfriend. "Chad, you can't tell anybody, if the teach-"

"Shh," he put a finger to her lips. "Your secret is safe with us. But one last parting thought-next time be a little more original."


	7. Lunchtime Discussion Rated T

_Author's Note_: Wow.. it's been awhile since I posted a drabble (with the exception of my 12 Days of Christmas drabble series)... but yeah... loved HSM3... can't for it to be on DVD... but in the mean time... I had this random thought this morning when I was getting ready to go to school and I was dog tired... the thought was what if you could get an extra hour of energy by drinking 1/5 of a five hour energy drink... then I realized that that thought was a Jason Cross question (which he sadly had none in HSM3.... I actually missed his stupid questions)...anyway this story was born from there.

Stars: Chad, Taylor, Jason (Troy and Zeke are mentioned too)

Rating: T

Word Count: 347

-------------------------------------------------

**Lunchtime Discussion**

"You know what I've always wondered," Jason said as he, Zeke, Troy and Chad sat at a table in the East High cafeteria.

Zeke, Troy and Chad exchanged looks, not sure if they wanted to know.

"You know those five hour energy drinks?" Jason asked. "If you drank a fifth of it, would you get extra energy for an hour?"

"What would you need an extra hour of energy for?" Chad asked.

"Well you know," Jason said, lowering his voice. "For like after sex and stuff."

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Chad asked. "Because I always want the extra energy _before_ and _during_ sex."

"Yeah, well, Kelsi likes to talk and stuff," Jason shrugged. "I just-"

"Dude, that's just wrong," Chad shook his head. "We're physically programmed to fall asleep right after. It would be wrong for us to go against nature to stay awake after sex, especially for talking."

"Is that so, Chad Danforth?" Chad winced when he was smacked in the back of the head by his girlfriend Taylor. "If I remember correctly, and I'm never wrong, you were the one who couldn't stop talking the last time we had sex."

His friends snickered behind their hands. Chad shot them all dirty looks.

"Enough sex talk, boys," Taylor said. "I'm sure you have nothing better to talk about, but seriously, talk about something that won't get you written up or beaten up by your girlfriends." She pinched Chad's cheek. "I'm sure Chad can give you guys some ideas of what to talk about, he's full of random information."

Chad groaned and covered his face with his hands. Leave it to his girlfriend to humiliate him in front of all his friends. She wasn't afraid of hitting anybody where it hurt-she would be an amazing lawyer after law school.

"So that still doesn't answer my question," Jason said after several minutes. "If you drink a fifth of a five hour energy drink, will the extra energy only last you an hour?" His friends groaned and got up to leave. "Guys? Hey, come back here."


	8. Monopoly Rated T

_Author's Note_: I was helping my friend brainstorm for a story last night and I got this crazy idea... so I went for it tonight...haha it's really random but that's how I work. This drabble is essentially made up of four 100 word count drabbles that together tell a story...

Stars: Chad, Sharpay

Rating: T

Word Count: 400

**Monopoly**

"Come on, babies, don't fail me now," Sharpay said as she shook the pair of dice in her hands. She needed to roll a combined total of at least six to get past what she had deemed Chad's Alley of Death aka Park Place and Boardwalk.

"Why don't you just admit defeat?" Chad asked her. "You only have five dollars and all of your properties are mortgaged."

"That's what you want me to do, Chad Danforth," Sharpay stated. "But I'm not going to." She took a deep breath, gave the dice one more shake then dropped them on the board.

------

Dice 1 landed on 3 and Dice 2 landed on 2. Sharpay's shoulders hunched over as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes!" Chad exclaimed as he snatched her last dollar. "And I'll take all four railroads, please."

"Wait," Sharpay said, slapping his hand away from her properties. "What if kept playing?"

"Shar, you don't have any money left."

"I know, but what if we used something else?"

"Like?"

Sharpay thought for a moment then a smile closed her face. "Clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think along the lines of strip poker, just with monopoly and not having any money."

-----

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

"Sharpay, you're already out of money and we've only been playing for thirty minutes. What makes you think you're going to be able to win back some money by losing your clothes?"

"I thought you would like the idea."

"Believe me, I love the thought of seeing you naked, but come on, Shar, just admit to the fact that you lost and let's move on."

"Oh my god, you're afraid you'll lose."

"Correction, I already won."

"So what are you scared of? You've already implied you'll win again."

"I will."

"Prove it then."

"I. Will."

-----

Sharpay giggled madly as Chad stood up and pulled down his boxers.

"You happy?" He sat back down on the chair with his hands cover his manhood.

"Extremely." She grinned as she ran her hand over all the money and properties she had stolen from him. She had taken off her shirt and jeans before the tides had turned and she had started to win.

"This game didn't count because I won the first one and you added rules."

"God, Chad, don't be such a freakin' baby."

"I'm not being a baby."

"Yes you are."

"I won!"

"No. I did."


	9. His Body Rated M

_Author's Note_: I guess you guys can tell from the last couple drabbles that I am totally in Chadpay at the moment... but yeah...this 8 part drabble was inspired by me and a friend talking about Corbin's body as we were watching him performing tonight at that NBA thing... anyway... this little story was born and just so you know, this is dedicated to Corbin's sexy body ;)

Stars: Chad, Sharpay

Rating: M

Word Count: 800

-------------------------------------------------

**His Body**

She came out of the bathroom in her pink satin robe and smiled when she saw him stretched out on their king size bed, snoring softly, with a corner of the sheet shielding his manhood from her eyes. She knew she should wake him up, because he would never make it to work on time if she didn't. But as she made her way across the room to him, she found herself taking in every inch of his body. Starting with the one foot she could see, her eyes moved up his leg, past his muscular calves to his thighs.

------

She damned the stupid sheet that covered his manhood when her eyes reached that part of his body. She willed him to shift so the manhood would fall away, but he didn't. Her eyes moved up the narrow trail of hair that came out from under the sheet to his belly button. She smirked as her eyes found the small bruises she had left last night on his well defined abs. She watched to touch him, but she was afraid he would wake up and she wasn't ready for that yet. Her eyes traveled up his torso and she smiled.

------

Her marks where on his pecks, too, but then again, his marks were all over her body, too. Her eyes moved over the little hairs on his chest, but she knew she didn't need to remind him to make an appointment to get waxed; he was the one who didn't like hair there or down south and it was only at her request that he left his happy trail. Her eyes moved to his perfectly proportioned biceps. He loved to work out and that was obvious by his muscular body, but he had no interest in becoming a ripped monster.

------

He stirred slightly as her eyes moved to his shoulders then up his neck. His well manicured goatee and sideburns stood out even with the stubble that had grown in since the day before. His lips were curved up slightly and she wondered what he was dreaming about. Her eyes took in the other aspects of his face: his beautifully large nose, his high cheekbones (which she was jealous of) and the mocha colored eye lids with his long, flawless dark lashes (another thing she was jealous of) that kept his sparkling, chocolate brown eyes hidden from her own eyes.

------

Finally, her eyes settled on his crazy, curly mane that stuck out in every direction imaginable. She couldn't wait to see what would happen with the hair of any children they would have with his dark, naturally curly hair and her straight blonde hair that took a bottle and a half of hairspray to hold a curl. Hopefully, they'd have his hair and not her own. She loved his hair and always had. She loved to get her hands lost in his curly locks, especially when they would kiss. She loved to grab a handful and pull him to her.

------

Once glance at the alarm clock on her side of the bed told her she needed to wake him up before they were both late for work. She stepped closer to the bed and just as she reached out to touch his chest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him, making her scream in surprise.

"Morning." His brown eyes twinkled back at her as he held her down.

"You scared me!" She slapped his chest playfully after giving up trying to escape from his grasp. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile." He grinned at her.

------

"I felt your eyes on me again."

Sharpay felt a blush come over her face.

Chad smiled and rolled them over so she was lying underneath his fully exposed body.

"We don't have time."

"I don't mind being late…"

"Chad, I can't be late, I have a meeting at 9 with new buyers."

He groaned and rolled off of her, giving her a view of his morning wood.

"Tonight, though, I promise."

He nodded, gave her a long kiss before heading to the bathroom to shower, leaving her on the bed, her pink robe wrinkled and her hair frizzed out.

------

Eight and a half hours later, they barely made it into their bedroom and onto their bed before they became a tangled mess of arms and legs. Their bodies moved together as their mouths nipped and sucked on each others bodies. It wasn't until they were both nearing their releases that their mouths met together in brief, sloppy kisses in between heavy breaths. The room was soon filled with moans. After they'd both come, they laid back on the bed and she turned her eyes to his and smiled. His body was amazing and he knew how to use it.


	10. Valentine's Day Rated K

_Author's Note_: I got this idea this morning when I was in the shower and I went with it :-D It's a 4 part drabble series.

Stars: Chad, Sharpay

Rating: K+

Word Count: 400

-------------------------------------------------

**Valentine's Day  
**

Hearing footsteps, Chad looked up and saw his wife come into the kitchen dressed in a pair of pink sweats with bleach stains and one of his old t-shirts. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun.

"They're finally asleep."

"Do you think they're feeling any better?"

"I'm not sure, but this wasn't how I pictured spending Valentine's Day."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her tired head on his shoulder. Parents of three kids under four years old with the flu had put their Valentine's Day celebration on the back burner.

------

Chad pressed his lips against her forehead then scooped her up into his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed, to get some sleep."

She nodded and nestled her head again his chest as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and immediately rolled onto her side and was asleep. He smiled and pulled off his shirt, hoping that neither of them would get the flu like their kids.

After brushing his teeth, he turned off the bedroom lights and started to climb into bed, but paused when he heard a cry.

------

Chad opened their bedroom door and saw their three year old son Sawyer standing in the hall.

"Daddy, no feel good." Of the three kids, Sawyer's skin tone was closer to his dad's but his hair was all his mom's, just darker.

"You wanna sleep in here with us?"

Sawyer nodded.

"Aright, come on." Chad scooped him up and carried him back into the room and laid him on the bed next to his mom, who woke up with the commotion and pulled their son close.

Chad climbed in bed and was almost asleep when he heard the girls' cries.

------

Chad went into the girls' room and sent Sawyer's twin sister Cady to join her mom and brother while he lifted 18 month old Chantal out of her crib. He changed her diaper then carried her back into his and Sharpay's bedroom.

He climbed into bed with Chantal pressed against his chest and he turned his head slightly to look across the bed at Sharpay. She smiled at him, her eyes glazed over with lack of sleep but full of love. His eyes moved to Sawyer and Cady who were already fast asleep between them.

It was a perfect moment.


	11. Exposed Rated M

_Author's Note_: Haha I've written 20 Chadpay drabbles this weekend...this is so crazy haha but so much fun!! Enjoy :-D

Stars: Chad, Sharpay

Rating: M

Word Count: 800

-------------------------------------------------

**Exposed**

Ryan let Chad into the house and sent him out back to change in the pool house. Sharpay came down the stairs a few seconds after Chad had gone out the backdoor and walked past Ryan bobbing her head to the pop song playing on her iPod. She left the main house and headed for the pool house where she kept her bathing suits tucked in a drawer in the bathroom. She threw open the bathroom door, surprising Chad and herself when she saw him yank up his shorts. Though it didn't matter how, she had already seen the goods.

----

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Chad yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she stated, chewing on a manicured fingernail. She wasn't going to lie, she had always found Chad attractive and wondered why he looked like naked, but this was just as embarrassing for her as it was for him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She blinked not realizing that she had been staring at him. Now that she was paying attention to his current actions she noticed that there was a sly smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"You were picturing me naked."

----

"Was not!"

It wasn't a complete lie, she had thought about how she used to wonder how he looked naked. Now she knew that his manhood was just as impressive as the rest of his well toned, muscular body."

"You're staring again."

"I was…"

The grin got wider.

"I mean…"

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."

"I didn't want to see you naked."

"Is that so? Then why are you looking at the fly of my shorts instead of my eyes?"

Sharpay felt her face heat up.

"Lock the door."

----

Sharpay didn't move. She wanted to tell him she didn't think it was a good idea, but when she opened her mouth to say something nothing came out.

He smirked and walked towards her. He closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Feel free to change whenever you'd like."

"What?"

"You saw mine, it's only fair that I see yours."

"You can't be seriously."

"Deadly."

"Chad."

"Sharpay."

She drew in a shaky breath and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"Sharpay, wait."

She looked at him.

"You don't have to do this."

Instead of answering, she removed her shirt.

----

She could feel Chad's eyes on her as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Then she unbuttoned her jean shorts and let them fall to the ground following by her pink thong. She then crossed the room, trying to keep calm under his scrutinizing eyes. She opened the drawer where she kept her bathing suits and grabbed the one she wanted to wear. She put it on and was tying the not around her neck when somebody knocked on the door.

She and Chad looked at each other with panic written across their faces.

"Chad?" Ryan called.

----

"Be out in a second," Chad called back, finally finding his voice.

"Alright, hey, have you seen my sister?" Ryan asked.

"Uh, nope," Chad replied.

Sharpay moved across the room and whispered in Chad's ear, "Tell him you need a towel."

"Hey, Ryan, can you get me a towel?" Chad asked.

"There should be some in there."

"There is none."

"Alright, I'll go get one from the house."

Chad and Sharpay waited until they heard Ryan leave the pool house.

"Alright, you leave first. Make sure he's not out there."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Don't worry about me."

----

Chad left the bathroom after shoving his clothes into his backpack. He dropped his stuff on the couch of the pool house then went out onto the pool deck.

"Here's a towel," Ryan said, coming out of the house. "Have you seen Sharpay?"

"No," Chad answered, quickly.

"Weird, I thought she came out here, but I haven't seen her," Ryan stated.

"Haven't seen who?" Sharpay asked coming out of the house with Gabriella and Troy behind her.

Chad looked at her then glanced at the pool house. How had she gotten back to the house without being seen by anybody?

----

"Ryan, why is Chad sitting on one of mom's nice towels?"

"He said there weren't any towels in the pool house."

"Did you look?" Sharpay looked at Chad.

"Uh, I thought so…"

"Come on, I'll show you where they are. Mom will kill us if she found out about her towel being out here."

Sharpay led Chad into the pool house and into the bathroom. She pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door. Then she pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

As soon as it began it ended. She grabbed a towel and left the room.


	12. Christmas Drabble Series

This is just a note to let you guys know that I've started a Christmas project that I've listed as a crossover fic between High School Musical and Sonny With A Chance. I'm pairing the HSM characters and the SWAC characters though. The reason I listed it as a crossover is because it's the way I have it setup on my livejournal.

I started the project on December 1st and I will be posting a new story every day until Christmas day. So far I've posted the following:

December 1st – HSM/ChadSharpay

December 2nd – SWAC/ChadSonny

December 3rd – HSM/ZekeSharpay

Be sure to check it out! You can find the link to it on my profile or go to the High School Musical and Sonny With A Chance crossovers and click the 25 Days of Christmas Drabbles.


End file.
